1. Field of the Invention
The invention resides in the field of multi-functional tools and more particularly relates to tools for measuring and laying out perpendicular and angular lines of material surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with multi-functional tool devices arranged to mark off square and angular lines of material surfaces.
As examples, U.S. Pat. Nos. 937,020, Brandt; 2,247,327, Brady; 2,399,303, Thomas; 3,522,657, Metrulis; and 4,144,650, Rawlings, all disclose tools with some form of adjustable protractor arm or bevel for setting a selected angle to be marked. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,581, Andrews, shows the well-known machinist's square with modifications which include a 45.degree. surface.
In constract, the present invention employs a retractable stop to form one point of two, which are butted up against an edge of a work piece to fix the angular orientation of the tool.
The inventor knows of no prior art which anticipates the invention disclosed herein.